The present invention relates to boat hull constructions and, more particularly, an improved catamaran hull construction.
Catamaran hull constructions in general are well known in the art. There are two distinct hull forms frequently used in pleasure and commercial catamarans: symmetrical and asymmetrical. Typical catamaran hulls for power craft have relatively high and wide tunnels with a constant shape. The tunnel is shaped in an effort to prevent waves from slamming into the tunnel roof and to prevent the hull from sucking on the water at low speeds. As a result, such craft tend to be wide, high and bulky in appearance.
Not only is the tunnel shape important in the design of a catamaran, the shape of the individual hulls also effects the performance of the craft. As is well known in the art, every hull design is a compromise to some degree. For example a low deadrise angle results in a high efficiency, hard ride; whereas a high deadrise provides a low efficiency, soft ride. Hull constant section and entry also effect performance in a similar manner. A long constant section and full entry leads to a high efficiency hull with better following sea performance and hard ride in a head sea. A short constant section and fine entry provides soft ride in a head sea and lower efficiency hull, but with the trade-off of a poorer following sea handling.
The skilled designer must address these compromises when designing hulls for particular uses. However, the art has heretofore failed to recognize that by a unique combination of design elements, as described hereinbelow for the present invention, a soft ride, good efficiency, sea kindness with a lower silhouette and overall more pleasing appearance can be achieved.